


Fucking Skiing

by noirsparker



Series: In Which Steve is HarleyPeter trash [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, again short, dialogue heavy which. oof, fluffy tho, teeny fic, theyre baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirsparker/pseuds/noirsparker
Summary: Peter is going skiing with May. Harley doesn't want him to go.





	Fucking Skiing

"I wish I could come with you" 

"Harley you hate skiing" 

"Yeah, but I love you." Peter sighs and turns to place a quick peck on the boy's cheek before turning back to the bag he's packing.

"I love you too, but I'm not about to make you spend a week doing something you don't like. You don't make me watch Star Trek"

"I can't fucking believe you hate Star Trek. What do I even see in you?" He's grinning ear from ear.

"I'm honestly not sure, but there's gotta be something" Harley wants to unpack Peters bags, stop him from going. He sees so much in his boyfriend, even if the Star Trek thing is a letdown. At least he has Tony on his side for that one. Instead of unpacking the bags, he just pulls him away for a second.

"Stop. Just for a minute. I'm not gonna see you for a week. Just... sit with me. Please"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd call you clingy" Peter sits on his lap nonetheless.

"Iam clingy. And I rock it, thank you very much"

"You sure do" 

The boys sit in peaceful silence, just listening to each others breathing, Peter's head pressed into Harley's shoulder. Harley tugs his fingers through Peters' hair, in awe as ever at how soft it always is. After about 5 minutes, Harley worries that maybe Peter fell asleep.

That is, until Pete sneezes, causing him to jump, and the older boy finds himself on the floor. 

"Did you seriously just drop me?"

"Did you seriously not warn me you were gonna sneeze?"

"... Touche. Man, I gotta finish packing  Stop distracting me!" 

"But that's what I do best"

"That's the problem!!!" They bicker lovingly like this the whole night, until Peters bags are packed and the two fall asleep tangled in each other, as they're prone to do these days. 

Harley has to try not to cry when Peter leaves. Peters notices he fails at this. They hate being apart.

"Call me when you land"

"If we land"

"PETER!"

* * *

The flight went smoothly, but there wasn't enough phone signal to make a call until they reached the hotel. He texted Harley to let him know he was there, it was late in New York and he didn't want to wake him. Less than 3 seconds later, however, Peters phone began to vibrate, and the screen displayed the name "Potato Boy 💕"... Harley. Peter was so excited to speak to him he almost dropped his phone.

"Hey, sweethear-" 

"Parker, did you steal _all_ of my fucking sweaters." Peter tried, and failed, to hold in a laugh. Yes. He did.


End file.
